


Trace's Girl

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Musician/Band
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trace Cyrus falls for Miley's new BFF Meagan Rodriguez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Trace POV  
Mason and I were exhausted. All I wanted to do was go out and have a few drinks. I saw Miley with a girl I had never seen before. I needed a closer look. Miley sees me and waves us over. "Yo man check out the chick with Miley. She bangin." Mason says. I look up and see this girl with dark ruby stained lips, vanilla butterscotch skin, large dark brown doe eyes and long black hair like silk. Her breast had to be a 47 DD at least. She had every curve hugged by tight black pants and neon pink tube top. When I got to Miley I said: "Hey sis. Who's your friend?" "Hey big bro. This is Meagan Rodriguez. She's new in town." She says. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I love your music." She says shyly. "Thanks." I said wondering if she had a boyfriend. "And this is Mason." Miley says. "Hi." Meagan says again very shyly. "We were just about to go get something to eat care to join us?" Miley says. "Sure." I said. "Great. How about pizza?" She says. "As long as it's not Cici's." Mason says. "Pizza inn honey." Miley says. We walk outside the wind blowing a gentle brisk breeze. Meagan shivers. "Cold?" I asked. "Just a little bit. I forgot my jacket at my apartment." She says. I put my jacket on her. "Thanks." She says. "No problem." I said. We arrive at my car and get inside. I hand Mason the keys. Miley sits in front with him and I sit next to Meagan. She began to fall asleep as the car started moving. She was shivering still. I scooted next to her and gave her a hug. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me. I could smell the coconut milk shampoo she put in her hair. Her hair was softer than the finest silk cloth. I had one of my hands on her chest. She didn't seem to mind that I accidentally squeezed it when we went over a speed bump. "So how long did it take you to get your body work done?" She said. "About six years or so." I said. "Wow. It looks nice but seems so painful." She says. "After the first five it doesn't hurt anymore." I said. "I'm afraid of needles. I have to have a sleeping pill just to get blood work done." She says. "So where you from." I asked. "Dallas Texas." She says. "Nice." I said. We arrived at Pizza Inn and walk inside. We eat pizza until our stomachs can't handle anymore slices. We sit in the car for a few minutes before Mason drops Miley off at home. "Where do you live Meagan?" Mason asks. "In the Chateau de Luce apartments." "I live there." I said. "What building?" She says smiling. "1439 apartment 431." I said. "I live in 432. Looks like we are gonna be neighbors." She says. "That's nice." I said. Mason dropped us off and we walk into the building. "Would you like to come in and have a drink Trace?" She asked. "Sure." I said. I follow her in as she unlocks the door. A small black Pomeranian wearing a red tutu and bows barks at me. I pick her up gently and say: "Hi there. What's your name cutie pie." She barks and licks my face. Meagan smiles and says: "Say I'm Pebbles." I set Pebbles down on the floor and allow my gaze to follow Meagan's thighs. "Take a load off. You like Dos Equis?" She says. "Yes thank you." I said sitting on the black leather couch. She hands me an ice cold beer with a lime wedge. I drink some beer down and place the lime wedge in the bottle. Meagan's almost fizzed over before she caught it with her pretty mouth she sucks it down like she was giving it a blowjob. I wanted to get one after that display. "Hang on Trace I need to get more comfortable." She says. "Go ahead." I said. She walks out of the room. I watch her hips sashay out the room and disappear. A few minutes later she walks back into the room wearing a black and orange thong and a black tank top, her hair brushed to perfection with a side part, lips stained a blood rose. She sits on the couch next to me and takes a swig of her beer. "So you got a boyfriend?" I asked trying not to stare at her huge breasts in the skintight shirt. "No. Most guys don't really like girls my size. I'm too fat." She says. "Meagan. You are not fat. You are sexy. The way your thighs curve your sexy tummy and those lips. Any guy here would be knocking on your door any minute." She smiles brushing her hair away from her face. "Thanks Trace." She says. "No problem." I said. Her perfume was intoxicating me more than the beer was. She finishes the last swig of her beer. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked. "No thank you." I said. "Me neither I only said that to be polite. I'd much rather do something else." She says. "Like what?" I asked. My question was answered when she kissed me. Hard. She pulls away and says: "Like that. Maybe more." I'm so nervous that I say: "Maybe not I just don't want to take advantage of you. I'm not that type of guy." "Trace, I want you. I've been wanting you for a long time. You think I'm crazy don't you." She says. "No." I said. "Then take me. Please." She says. I kiss her on the lips, her sweet vanilla almond lip gloss creating a fire inside of me. She unbuttons my shirt and slides it off of me. She starts working my jeans making me harder. I break the kiss to slide the black tank top off of her. Her nails dig into my skin as she slid my pants down with her feet. I start kissing lower and lower. I gently played with her nipples with my teeth. Her deep breathy moans made me want to pounce on her. I kiss down her stomach and pull her thong off with my teeth. I look at her and she nods. I slid my tongue up and down her sweet slit. She holds my hair. She was a moaning mess. I slid my tongue into her opening and she pulled my hair hard. "Sorry." She says. "It's ok." I said sliding two fingers inside of her and tonguing her sensitive clit. I hold her hips with my hand and she presses against me. She cums all over my face the sweet warm liquid sliding down my throat. I slid her thong back on. I wiped my face with my hand and say: "You taste amazing." "Thanks. Your turn." She says. I sit up and run my hands through her silky hair. She unzips my pants and pulls my boxers off. She looks at me and licks her lips. She slid her tongue into my slit and licks it up and down. Then she licked around the tip then shoves it into her mouth. She nearly went ball deep but couldn't get them without gagging, which I was ok with. She sucked me better than any girl that has ever given me a bj. She tongues the crevice between my balls causing me to yelp with pleasure. She sucks my cum like it's a milkshake. She pops it with a wet pop and says: "Aye papí." "Damn." I said. "Mind if I ride you." She says. "No go ahead." I said. She gets on top of me and slides herself on my cock. I squeeze her breasts and bit her nipples and licked them. She rode me hard. I squeezed her breasts and she moans. I cum inside her. I'm a little worried because I didn't have a condom on. She looks at my face and says: "I have on protection don't worry." "I always try to wear them." I said. She bounces hard. When we stop she pulls me to the bedroom and she pulls me on top of her. "What's Miley gonna say?" I asked. "Does she even have to know?" She says. "You're right where were we?" I said. "You were gonna fuck me." She said. "I have condom. You should probably take out the one you have." I said. "Ok." She says. She takes it out and throws it away. I slip on mine and start pushing inside of her. She adjusted her hips to fit me in. I kissed her as I'm fucking her hard and slow. She moans softly. I fucked her past climaxing finally letting myself out after she yawns softly. I held her close as we fell asleep to the coming storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
